Feelings
by dashofcinnamons
Summary: One-shot. "This is our newest experiment. She didn't know anything, so I need you to instruct her and report me the development. Can you do it?" Shikaku asked his son.


**Title:** Feelings

 **Author:** fuulilac

 **Pairing:** Shikamaru x Temari

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Word count:** 1879

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

 **Summary:** One-shot. "This is our newest experiment. She didn't know anything, so I need you to instruct her and report me the development. Can you do it?" Shikaku asked his son.

xXxXxX

"This is our newest experiment. She didn't know anything, so I need you to instruct her and report me the development. Can you do it?" Shikaku asked his son.

"Do I have any other choice?"

"No. Well, good news is that you can stay at home for this work. No coming to work, no testing. You can sleep or do whatever you want. Just remember to teach her something."

"Fine" Shikamaru grumbled under his breath.

"Good. See you later. Oh, and your mom really missed you. Spare some time to come home."

Now that Shikamaru had a careful look at her, he had to admit she was beautiful, with dark blond hair and teal eyes. He wasn't very sure about the four ponytails though. Was his father teasing about his hair style? Shikamaru snorted.

xXxXxX

"Can you talk?" The two of them had sat in silence for a long time, and he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Not that he always felt it. Just sitting in a room with some kinds of man-made creation with no communication made him feel, well, uneasy.

She still had no response and kept her face high, looking at the wall across from her seat. He understood she didn't have anything agaisnt him, just she didn't know how to express her emotion. He doubted that she had any emotion at all. After all, his duty was to teach her and examine her development. Ha, his old man and his experiment!

He had named her Temari. He had no idea why, but it suited her, with his feeling about her determined look and pretty. She had been with him for two days, and he didn't receive a word from her. Not that he complained, he had been very contented with the fact that she didn't say anything, he had slept and had his day pass like normal days (except for going to work, and he was appreciated). But he still had his responsibilities, and she was one.

After waiting some minutes and deciding that he couldn't get anything from her if this kept going on, he took a seat next to her on the couch and pushed her face so that she could look directly at him. She didn't struggle, which consolidate his doubt that she knew nothing, and he smiled. This, her innocence to the world, was better for him to teach her.

Her mouth turned upwards, and his smile widened. He didn't know why, but seeing someone with no knowledge and that he was the one to talk to that one all the information was a feeling he couldn't explain.

He dropped his smile to see her action, and she did the same. Furrowing his brows, he reached out and pulled her mouth upwards, "Keep there, okay?"

She obeyed, and his face automically imitated hers. Happiness filled his chest.

xXxXxX

"This is a phone. You use it to contact it with people from distant place." He held the phone before her eyes so that she could look at it easily. No emtion showed on her face, however, she couldn't hide the question in her eyes, as if scanning the object in his hand would give her the answer of what it exactly is. He would take that as a progress.

He put the phone into her hand, "Why don't you take it for a while?"

Her gaze lingered on his face for a moment before settling on the phone. She picked it up level to her eyes, the phone was held tightly on her hand, and as soon as his encouragement was voiced "Right, there, you're doing good", she released her hand, letting the phone drop. He quickly reacted, catching it just in time before it could contact with the ground.

She cocked her head to a side to see his expression, and slowly a smile formed on her face.

"Well, this is ..." Turning around, he was stunned seeing her face. She wouldn't have expression unless he showed one on his face, and this was the first time she ever didn't anything by her own. Automicaly he smiled back, reciprocating her emotion. This is a progress.

xXxXxX

"Come here." He drew her body to him, her back to his front and wrapped his arms around her. "This is called hug. You do this with people you love."

He knitted their hands together before her, letting it there for her to feel. But why he wanted to show her, even he felt a swell of contentment in his body.

xXxXxX

The sound of the knife with the cutting board rang loudly in the kitchen. He was making his dinner when he felt a pair of eyes boring a hole in his back. He stopped his work and cleaned his hand on the apron, "Is everything okay?"

He was not really concerned. She had always followed him since he showed her the phone and taught her using it. Her face was no longer emotionless. There was always a curious look and a poser in not only her eyes, but her whole body. Like she wanted to try all, but all of the emotion was hiden well. She didn't glance elsewhere, just trying to absorb all the information he talked to her and seeing everything out of the corner of her eyes.

However, it was highly likely that she found him "the most interesting thing". When he did something around her, she would always look up and walk to him to see, even try it if he asked, seeing his face as if she wanted his acceptance. Everytime he showed her something, she would smile and something akin to merry would appear in her eyes.

She didn't answer him, though, just walking closely and looking down at the food, then up at him. A thought flashed through his mind, as he pulled her to him and set her hand on the knife.

"Here, this is a knife, used to cut food, like this." Standing behind her, he took her hand and deliberately moved both of their hands. She slowly turned her face to a side to look at him, and there was that light in her eyes again. His heart fluttered and he planted a small kiss to her check, at which her smile grew a little wider.

xXxXxX

"So, how are things going?" His dad took a sip from his cup of tea before asking the question.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru decided to ignore his father's implication.

"Don't play dumb to me, Shikamaru." Shikaku sighed and leaned back on his seat, "Her progress?"

"She's doing better. Knowing more, reacting more. She understands better." He gave a brief summary.

His father didn't reply, but examining Shikamaru's face and questioning, "What happened?"

"What happened what?"

Shikaku raised an eyebrow, "Sorry. Is there anything between you and the girl?"

He was silent. What to answer to his father now would only an excuse. And he didn't know what to say now. He wasn't sure about it yet.

His father sighed, "What are you gonna do?"

"What could I do?" Shikamaru shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, "Nothing can change the fact that you will take her tomorrow."

Again, his father attempted to see his real feeling. Then he smiled.

"What?" Shikamaru was annoyed. His father found his confusion amusing, and he wasn't very happy knowing that fact.

"You know, you can always keep her. We just need your report to correct the next version."

Shikamaru choked on his tea as he was trying to swallow his father's statement. "Keep her?"

"Yes, if you promised you'd never use this experiment imhuman."

"This experiment? That's her to you." He scoffed, but couldn't help the grin broaden.

"Right." Shikaku only chuckled. "When you're done with your emotion, your mother will be very pleased to know you have, you know, girlfriend?"

He sweated.

xXxXxX

"Bye, dad." He closed the door and was startled to find her standing behind, looking curiously at the door and to him. He suddenly realized she had never been out of his apartment.

"That's my dad." He held her hand and pulled her into the living room. "Are there anything you want?"

When they both settled down on the couch, he continued to ask, "Do you want to do anything? We can peel the apples by using knife like you do the other night." He remembered she found it satisfied that she could do it nicely.

She didn't show anything meaning that she listened to his question. He was baffled, usually she would very eager to do something new, or do things that she felt pleased and he would praise her and she would smile that kind of smile which made he feel butterflies in his stomach recently again.

Seeing her shy and sad look on her face, he suddenly understood why. "Hey, everything's alright. You don't have to go. Ahem..." At this, he blushed lightly, "You can stay with me. If you like. You know. And forever." His voice grew smaller and smaller at the last word. Even though he knew she couldn't tease him, he still felt embarrassed.

Inching closer to him, her face broke into a huge smile, indicating that she was very, very happy. And there was other emotion in her eyes that he couldn't help but beam at her. She really wanted to live with him.

The feeling was so overwhelmed in his chest that he leaned into her and kissd her fully on her mouth. The act scared him so much that he pulled away right after he felt the soft and full lips of her.

She didn't do anything, just looking at her with those teal eyes like she wanted to ask why he retreated. She copied his move, trying to put her lips on his, and he finally back to life after the shock seeing her reaction, held her firmly on her postion.

"Wait." He looked straight at her eyes, looking right through her confusion, then sighed in relief. "You feel it too, right?" He really didn't want his voice so tentative.

She frowned, not understanding him, and he felt like a fool when asking a complicated question. "Are you happy just to be here, with me? More importantly, do you want to do that with me?"

He would take her smile and her eager nod as a sign for him to keep going.

Not the innocent kiss on her cheeks anymore, this time, his mouth was certain on hers. Not the quick and rush kiss, but a long and gentle one. He moved his mouth lightly, and used his teeth to pull her bottom lips, which she let out a soft moan.

He immediately withdrew , looking at her staggering. Both of them were breathing more heavily than usual, but he couldn't care about his breath right now. "You can talk?"

She smiled timidly and opened her mouth, "Y-y-yea" Her voice was small and her syllables hooked with each other, not clearly, showing that this was the first time she spoke something, but he couldn't care less.

Speaking softly to her before they both sank into their bliss world, "I'll take you out tomorrow, perhaps meeting my mother will go well. Then you can learn to talk."

Fin.

xXxXxX

 **Author Note:** I want to say thank for all who read, follow and favourite my other fics. All of you are very supportive.

In this fic, there are many repetition and wrong using of words, which I didn't know how to replace. English is not my mother tongue after all. If any of you know others and want to help, please tell me.

xXxXxX

Last but not least, thanks for reading!

Your reviews fuel my passion for writing. So please review if you like this fic!


End file.
